


Pensamentos

by Labi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, OOC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labi/pseuds/Labi
Summary: Os dois funcionavam com tanta sincronização que mais parecia que liam os pensamentos um do outro.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pensamentos

**Author's Note:**

> É suposto ser só um drabble porque precisava de tirar esses dois do meu sistema. Penso que estão bastante OOC e é meio apressado. Na realidade é mais um estudo de personagem e de brainstorming. De qualquer das formas, apesar do rating, não tem smut explicito, só menção. Porque ninguém me convence que eles não resolvem aquela tensão sexual de alguma forma.  
> E é em ptpt, eu é que sou punk ao selecionar a linguagem.

Kaoru olhou para o amigo pelo canto do olho, ficando a encara-lo por um breve momento antes de suspirar, “Por quê a cara de enterro?”

Kojiro meteu as mãos nos bolsos e virou o rosto para o lado, subitamente muito mais interessado na outra margem da rua do que no rapaz de cabelos rosados. Por ser alto e um tanto magro, parecia encolhido sobre si mesmo, desengonçado e com os braços e pernas longos demais. Aquela fase estranha da adolescência tinha atingido-o com força de um momento para o outro.

“Não sei ler pensamentos, Gorila. Preciso de uma resposta verbal.”

O outro resmungou, “Ninguém está com cara de enterro, Florzinha.”

Kaoru esfregou a testa num gesto impaciente. Podia morder o isco e responder à implicação, mas sabia por experiência que isso só ia desviar o assunto e fazê-lo perder tempo. Conhecia Kojiro desde os 10 anos e ainda se surpreendia por aquele idiota achar que ele não o conseguia entender só por intuição. 

"Kojiro.", resmungou e o outro torceu o nariz, "Pensei que não usávamos mais o nome em público?" 

"Só estou eu e tu aqui, não conta como publico, _Joe_." 

O tom sarcástico fez o outro rolar os olhos, mas manter o seu silêncio. 

Atravessaram o parque de skate já vazio e seguiam caminho para casa. Não é que o silêncio fosse desagradável, mas Kaoru percebia que havia algo de errado, Kojiro caminhava cada vez mais encolhido. Ele andava estranho desde que Adam fora embora, aliás, ambos andavam, mas Kaoru mentia a si mesmo que era só temporário. Tinha sido uma despedida difícil, quase uma traição e agora restavam só eles.

Kaoru fora do mundo do skateboarding não tinha muitos amigos próximos. Era calado por natureza, sabia ter um feitio difícil. A sua aura mantinha a grande maioria das pessoas longe e ele não se importava realmente. Já Kojiro não podia ser mais contrário a isso. Por muito que lhe custasse admitir, reconhecia que o amigo era gentil, carismático e nunca hesitava em ajudar quem estava ao lado. Barulhento, marcava a sua presença e nos últimos tempos tinha descoberto como fazer as meninas corarem com flirts e piadas idiotas e parecia que só tinha piorado esse comportamento no seguimento do desaparecimento de Ainosuke das suas vidas. Não que Kaoru não tivesse uma forma um tanto estranha de lidar com o seu luto, focando-se em construir um AI com interface para skates.

Kojiro parou de andar do nada e Kaoru deu mais dois passos antes de parar também e virar para o encarar, num questionamento mudo.

“Há algo que preciso de te contar, Cherry.”

Os olhos muito dourados de Kaoru fixaram-se nele, franzindo de leve o sobrolho em confusão. Kojiro estava sério demais.

“O que foi?”

Kojiro engoliu em seco e coçou a nuca, desviando o olhar por um breve momento para o belo pôr-do-sol que iluminava tudo com uma alaranjada luz suave. Parecia lutar com as suas palavras e nervoso, deixando o rapaz de cabelos rosados apreensivo. Depois de um longo suspiro, finalmente conseguiu falar.

“Consegui a bolsa.”

Kaoru pestanejou várias vezes, processando a informação e procurando sobre o que ele falava. Até que se lembrou: o seu amigo tinha-se candidatado e uma escola de culinária na Europa, mas precisava de uma bolsa para entrar. Kojiro tinha feito os testes e as entrevistas enquanto Kaoru estudava para os exames de entrada na universidade. No meio de toda a confusão e do problema com Ainosuke, nunca mais se tinha lembrado disso.

Apesar de proclamar que aquele Gorila chato era o seu rival, Kojiro era também o seu mais antigo amigo e Kaoru não conteve a onda de orgulho que o assomou assim que percebeu a dimensão da notícia. Sorriu abertamente e permitiu-se, apenas daquela vez, atravessar a distância que os separava para o abraçar, logo levando as mãos aos caracóis desalinhados do maior para os deixar num estado ainda mais caótico.

“Mas isso são excelentes notícias! Um Gorila à solta na Europa!”

Demorou meio segundo para Kojiro retribuir o abraço, relaxando um pouco no carinho, suspirando de seguida, “Pensei que os punks não davam abraços?”

Kaoru afastou-se um pouco e deu-lhe uma palmada no braço, “Calado!”, tentou fingir-se ofendido, mas não conseguia. Lembrava-se de ouvi-lo em pequeno dizer que um dia teria o seu próprio restaurante e isto era o mais próximo que ele estava de concretizar o seu sonho, “Eu vou ser o primeiro cliente a fazer reclamação da tua comida.”

Kojiro sorriu levemente e manteve-o por perto, pousando as mãos nos braços de Kaoru. Não conseguia de deixar de o achar delicado, mesmo sabendo perfeitamente que o rapaz tinha uma força e uma agilidade invejável. Mesmo com todos os piercings e com a roupa casual que usava naquele momento, Kojiro continua a achar que havia uma certa beleza nele que não era comum.

Ah, a quem é que ele queria enganar? Não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima de Kaoru fazia anos, piorando quando Ainosuke se juntou ao grupo. Ia sempre tudo dar a Adam… não ia?

“Quem disse que eu vou deixar que tu venhas ao meu restaurante?”

“Não mandas em mim. Sou um espírito livre.”

“Como queiras, florzinha.”

Levou outra palmada, que na realidade nem doía, no braço e riu quando, ao puxar pelo cabelo de Kaoru, ele reclamou e começou a correr atrás dele pelo parque, gritando ofensas e protestos. Assim que finalmente se cansaram já o sol se tinha posto. O ar continuava quente naquele fim de tarde de verão e os dois rapazes sentaram-se na relva por mais uns minutos, reticentes em voltar para casa.

“Quando soubeste da bolsa?”

Kojiro suspirou, “Na semana passada.”

Kaoru empurrou-o levemente com o ombro, “Seu idiota. E só agora me dizes?!”

“Ah, eu não sabia como te dizer…”, murmurou um tanto acanhado, mas logo deu um sorrisinho e o rapaz de cabelos rosados sabia que vinha algo idiota, “Além do mais, não quero que sofras com saudades minhas por antecedência.”

“Pfff, por favor.”, ele sorriu.

“Eu sei que não vives sem mim, não precisas de disfarçar.”, implicou e voltou a olhar para o horizonte com mais um suspiro. A verdade é que estava aterrorizado com a ideia.

Kaoru tinha nascido num berço de ouro. Desde pequeno sempre teve tudo o que queria, era um excelente aluno, tinha uma grande liberdade para fazer o que bem entendesse. Não que ele fosse de se vangloriar sobre isso: nunca tivera problemas em dividir as suas consolas novas ou brinquedos com Kojiro. Também não se importava de ficar em sua casa, ambos lendo revistas sobre skating até de madrugada, escondidos por baixo dos cobertores. Mas Kaoru já tinha viajado imenso com os seus pais, Kojiro nunca saíra de Okinawa.

Talvez até nisso estive atrás de Adam…

“Bem, é a primeira vez que vou ficar longe de ti tanto tempo.”, Kaoru disse e encarou-o, “Quantos anos é o curso, mesmo?”

“Quatro.”

“Parece-me bem, uma folga de quatro anos. Sossego.”

Kojiro bateu com o ombro nele de volta, “Sossego para mim, que não tenho mais de esperar a Princesa arranjar o cabelo antes de sair de casa.”

“Tu és insuportável, Gorila.”

Ele deu uma risada e espreguiçou-se, “Veremos quem é insuportável quando eu tiver uma namorada francesa.”

“Pensei que os franceses tinham gostos requintados?”

Foi a vez de Kojiro lhe devolver o empurrão com o ombro, “Não precisas de ter inveja. Arranjo uma que tenha uma irmã e depois apresento-ta. Assim fica tudo em família.”

Kaoru rolou os olhos e pousou o braço no ombro dele, “Trata antes de te manter inteiro e vai dando notícias, sim?”

Kojiro sorriu-lhe, “Claro. Vens-me visitar a Paris?”

“Talvez.”

Ambos sabiam que era uma resposta afirmativa e por um momento, Kojiro permitiu-se ter mais fé no futuro.

O resto do verão parecia correr e os dois rapazes passavam mais tempo juntos do que nunca, aprendendo novos truques de skate, Kaoru ajudando o amigo com algum francês básico e saudade que enchia aos poucos o coração de ambos ainda mesmo antes da separação.

Quando o outono começou a meio de setembro, Kojiro foi deixado no aeroporto, despedindo-se dos seus pais com abraços e beijos. Kaoru estava presente também. Abraçou-o mais uma vez e prometeu que estaria ali quando regressasse. E Kojiro sabia que ele nunca quebrava promessas.

Quatro anos passaram rápido em Paris e no final ainda passou mais dois em Milão, fazendo especialização em comida Italiana. Os skates continuaram a ser o seu hobby predileto e o seu coração continuava a pertencer a um certo irritadinho que estava algures a estudar em Tóquio. Para qualquer pessoa essa realização seria óbvia, mas não para ele. Aceitar os seus sentimentos não foi algo fácil, principalmente por ter a certeza que nunca seriam retribuídos e que era uma perda de tempo. Ocupava-se a estudar culinária e quando não podia andar de skate, gostava de ir para o ginásio, finalmente ultrapassando a sua timidez e falta de amor próprio. Já naturalmente carismático, Kojiro ganhou muito mais presença e pode aproveitar longas noites a dançar com estranhos e em romances breves ali naquela terra tão longe da sua e em que ninguém o conhecia. Trocava emails, mensagens e fazia chamadas com o seu amigo de infância, sempre sentado na sua varanda e sentindo-se protegido por saber que ali ninguém veria o seu sorriso sempre que ouvia a voz de Kaoru: este tinha conseguido estudar na Universidade de Tóquio e a vida na cidade grande irritava-o. Falavam sobre tudo, mas claro, skates continuava a ser o tema predileto, o outro rapaz pondo-o a par de como ia o seu progresso com Carla.

Quando no final dos dois anos em Itália convidaram-no para trabalhar um ilustre restaurante em Veneza, Kojiro não hesitou antes de recusar. O rapaz que tinha chegado ali atrás de um sonho tinha-se tornado num homem forte e confiante que sabia correr atrás do que queria. E o que queria era-lhe óbvio: abrir um restaurante em Okinawa.

No dia em que voltou ao Japão, lá estava Kaoru à sua espera no aeroporto.

Era até embaraçoso de como ele se lembrava tão bem desse dia. A familiaridade de estar em Oikinawa, os olhos dourados, o cabelo rosado ainda mais longo que antes, a aura calma e séria do seu amigo. Agora usava óculos? Onde estavam os piercings? Por que é que ele usava aquela roupa tradicional?

A expressão de Kaoru suavizou assim que trocaram um olhar e Kojiro sorriu, já abrindo os braços para ele vir. Kaoru sorriu levemente, mal contido e aproximou-se, “E não é que tornaste-te mesmo um Gorila?”

Ele deu uma risada alta e puxou-o para si, apertando-o, “E tu numa Princesa!”

Não estavam juntos presencialmente fazia quase seis anos. As viagens para o Japão eram caras demais para Kojiro e a vida ocupada de Kaoru não lhe tinha permitido viajar como tinha prometido. Mas estava tudo bem, estavam juntos agora. Puseram a conversa em dia enquanto Kojiro arrumava as suas coisas no seu novo apartamento – bem por cima do restaurante que tinha comprado com todo o dinheiro que juntou- e Kaoru, sentado à janela e com uma chávena de chá na mão, ouvia atentamente as aventuras dele.

Era como se não tivesse passado tempo nenhum.

Mas a verdade é que passou.

Nessa mesma noite decidiram ir ver as corridas de S junto das minas e a adrenalina dos velhos tempos voltou em força. Kojiro Adam no ecrã, causando uma certa tristeza em perceber o tipo de pessoa que se tinha tornado. Kaoru, ali apenas conhecido como Cherry, tinha sido desafiado para um beef com um dos novatos. Animado, ele avisou Kojiro que ele ia poder finalmente conhecer Carla em ação. O mais alto deu uma risada amistosa, implicando com ele por ser nerd e foi buscar uma cerveja, ficando a ver a corrida pelo grande televisor. Algumas pessoas ainda o reconheciam ali e era com alegria que Kojiro os cumprimentava enquanto o beef não começava.

Não importava se Kaoru tinha ou não os piercings ou se o seu cabelo estava mais longo… Continuava majestoso, elegante e com uma forma de skate que parecia quase um espetáculo de arte, como uma dança. Atrás de si, várias meninas davam gritinhos, chamando por Cherry em apoio e ele conseguia entender o interesse. Mas os olhos dourados que tanto gostava estavam no ecrã gigante, com aquele brilho de felicidade pela adrenalina e Kojiro conseguia ver ali a verdadeira essência do amigo.

Precisou de beber mais uma cerveja quando anunciaram a vitória de Cherry e já pediu outra para ele.

Kaoru atravessou toda a multidão, assentindo em agradecimento às congratulações que lhe faziam até ficar perto de Kojiro.

“Dar um nome de mulher a um skate soa pervertido.”

“Calado. Não aceito isso vindo de alguém que tem impedimento físico de vestir um casaco como uma pessoa normal.”

“Faz parte do estilo.”, piscou-lhe o olho e entregou-lhe o copo, “E fica mais fácil de tirar.”

Cherry levantou uma sobrancelha, não muito impressionado, mas aceitou a bebida, “E tu tencionas tirar?”

“Quem sabe?”, sorriu de lado, “Tem muitas moças bonitas por aqui.”

Kaoru rolou os olhos, “Sempre o mesmo indelicado.”

“Sou o mestre em delicadeza. Faz parte do meu charme.”, respondeu-lhe, o sorriso tornando-se mais sacana quando viu o outro corar de leve mesmo por cima da barra da sua máscara. Sempre o mesmo nervoso.

Bebia a sua cerveja enquanto observava o mais discreto possível o seu amigo. Estava tão habituado a que ele tivesse sempre resposta na ponta da língua e uma atitude explosiva que esta nova pessoa, tão calmo e recatado, o intrigava. Será que o conseguia fazer perder a postura? Era o álcool no seu sistema?

Eram só saudades?

“Kao—Cherry.”

Ele desviou o olhar do ecrã para o encarar com toda a sua atenção. Aqueles olhos dourados…

“Corre contra mim.” , disse, sorrindo, “Pelos velhos tempos.”

Mesmo com a máscara, Joe sabia que ele sorria de volta, “Tu sabes que eu vou ganhar. Qual a aposta, Gorila?”

“Se eu ganhar, passas a noite comigo.”, murmurou, não precisando de mais que isso devido à proximidade. Estava feito, estava dito.

Kaoru ficou quieto por um breve momento e Kojiro podia jurar que o seu coração ia sair do peito enquanto aguardava uma resposta. Preparava-se para fazer alguma piada e aliviar o ambiente pois Cherry encarava-o com uma expressão difícil de ler, as bochechas corando de novo sem que ele conseguisse esconder. Até que por fim baixou um pouco a máscara e sorriu malicioso, um tanto atrevido e arisco. Aí sim, Kojiro conseguia ver o Kaoru adolescente da sua memória.

“Está bem Gorila. Que seja um beef.”

O coração deu outro pulo, espalhando a adrenalina pelo seu corpo junto com um calor agradável. Sabia que devia ter uma expressão idiota no rosto. Kaoru rodou nos calcanhares para ir embora e Joe foi atrás dele, “Espera-! O que acontece se eu perder?”

Cherry escondeu o sorriso ao subir a máscara de novo, “Oh, não queiras nem saber Grandalhão.”

Mas Kojiro queria e muito. Acabou por se distrair na corrida e perder velocidade numa das curvas, sendo ultrapassado por último momento.

E entre gritos de vitória e assobios na linha da meta, Kojiro só conseguia prestar atenção nos olhos muito dourados do seu “rival” e no sorriso malicioso que aquela máscara escondia. Não hesitou em seguir atrás dele.

Como chegaram ao seu apartamento, ele não saberia dizer. Mas não demorou para pegar nele ao colo – com demasiada facilidade, na opinião de Kaoru – e de o encostar na parede da cozinha, sentindo as mãos frias de Cherry a lhe irem desalinhar os cabelos e a puxa-lo pela nuca até o poder beijar sem grandes cerimónias, percebendo vagamente que ele caminhava para o quarto. O que seis anos podiam fazer numa pessoa…

Kaoru podia implicar o que quisesse e chamar-lhe de gorila e brutamontes por culpa dos seus enormes músculos, mas a verdade é que lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo (ou talvez nem tanto assim) gostava daquela força bruta e da forma rude, mas sempre atenciosa, que Kojiro lhe tocava. As mãos grandes do cozinheiro, sempre quentes, já que ele era um forno em pessoa, podiam ter calos por ossos do ofício, mas eram sempre tão cuidadosas e prazerosas que Kaoru nem se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar os seus gemidos, pedindo mais, mais rápido, mais força.

A sua cintura ia ficar com hematomas de tão firme que estava a ser segura e a sua pele delicada certamente que ia protestar pelas marcas que Kojiro deixava. Mas tudo bem, ele também se sentia um pouco culpado por encher as costas dele de arranhões. Não achou estranho serem tão compatíveis na cama. Afinal, eram amigos de infância praticamente, conheciam um ao outro melhor que ninguém, era só natural. Assim como era natural para si a satisfação de ficar de joelhos entre as pernas dele e o torturar vagarosamente com as suas administrações orais. Só não fosse a paciência de Kojiro curta que logo o arrastasse para uma segunda ronda, bem mais do seu gosto: menos provocação e mais ação.

Kaoru reconhecia que gostava do corpo dele, enorme, quente, por cima de si. E quando Kojiro, exausto, se deitou ao seu lado, logo o aconchegou nos seus braços. Sem protestar, Kaoru enroscou-se ali, finalmente em paz perto da pessoa que mais gostava no planeta inteiro.

Joe brincava com os seus cabelos calmamente e sorriu quando o outro lhe começou a deslizar a mão pelo peito num carinho subtil.

“Florzinha, acho que devíamos repetir isto. Não acho que tenha entendido bem o que querias fazer comigo.”

A voz do homem de cabelos rosados saiu mais rouca do que ele gostaria, “Silêncio, Homem das Cavernas. Deixa-me dormir.”

“Vais deixar isto assim, sem resolução?”

“Só resolvo coisas com beef.” 

Apesar de não o estar a ver, Kaoru sabia que o idiota tinha sorriso e o tom de voz implicativo apenas comprovava a sua teoria. Oh, isso e a mão dele, enorme, ainda quente, que descia de novo pelas suas costas até ao seu traseiro sem pudor ou vergonha alguma.

“Acho que tenho uma nova forma de podermos resolver conflitos.”

Kaoru deu-lhe uma palmadinha na mão, que fez o maior rir, mas bastou uma fricção acidental na sua virilha, uma mordida atrás da sua orelha e logo Kojiro estava em cima de si de novo, com uma alegria desmedida e um sorriso que era contagiante.

Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, mimado, e acabou por sorrir também.

Maldito Gigante.

“Joe~ Terra chama Joe. Joe é chamado à Terra!”

O cozinheiro pestanejou, voltando ao presente e encarou o rapaz ruivo na sua frente, que lhe sorriu, “Então Joe? Temos fome. Não temos, Langa?”

O rapaz ao lado dele assentiu solenemente e encostou-se no ombro do amigo, “Bastante. Estou a desmaiar. É uma questão de minutos.”

Kojiro abanou com a cabeça e sentiu uma leve culpa. A sua mente tinha viajado por um breve momento e deixou os miúdos à espera.

“Esqueço sempre o que adolescentes são capazes de comer.”

“Estamos em fase de crescimento.”, Reki disse com um sorriso e levantou os bíceps, “E eu quero ter uns como os teus!”

Ao seu lado, a escrever emails no telemóvel, estava Kaoru. Este Kaoru menos punk, mais adulto, ainda era um mistério fascinante para Kojiro. Aquela fachada (porque era uma) de homem delicado, tradicional e simpático escondia a real personalidade dele. Cherry era mais próximo do Kaoru real do que aquele Kaoru. Ou talvez fossem só facetas muito diferentes da mesma pessoa. Afinal, ser língua-afiada e direto não ia ajudar com clientes e comissões. Kojiro prezava-se em fazer o seu velho amigo aparecer à superfície só com uma breve implicação. Conheciam-se bem demais. E oh, nem vale a pena falar de como o cozinheiro gostava de o deixar todo desarranjado, cabelos fora do lugar e a roupa desalinhada… Sim, porque Cherry não era assim tão delicado nem tão próprio quando o assunto era sexo. Era fascinante para Kojiro.

Deve ter sentido o olhar do amigo em si porque sem parar de escrever, comentou, “Deverias ter cuidado com o que desejas, Reki. Não queiras ficar espaçoso como esse bruto.”

Kojiro cruzou os braços, já dizendo em tom de desafio, “Pois fica sabendo, Florzinha, que ter força é uma virtude. Se eu quisesse, levantava-te só com um braço.”

“Oh eu sei, seu imbecil.”, disse sem pensar, até que sentiu os olhares todos em si. Reki e Langa não escondiam a sua curiosidade e uma certa implicância.

Eles tinham 17, quase 18 anos. Não eram inocentes e sabiam que a proximidade daqueles dois mentores-não-oficiais não era apenas uma “rivalidade”.

Porque rivais não deixam chupões um no outro, pois não?

Nem desaparecem juntos misteriosamente no fim das corridas.

Nem ficam no flirt daquela maneira embaraçosa o tempo todo.

Kaoru tossiu levemente, “Digo, imagino que consigas. Não é uma aposta.”

Os dois adolescentes trocaram um olhar de pânico e quase desejaram que Shadow estivesse ali para os salvar.

O cozinheiro pousou os cotovelos no balcão e o queixo nas mãos, sorrindo malicioso, “Oh, e é só isso que costumas imaginar comigo, Cherry?”

O outro levantou o olhar para o poder julgar inteiramente. É que o homem das cavernas continuava com um sorrisinho satisfeito e malicioso.

“Quantas vezes te tenho de dizer para não me chamares isso em público.”

“Hey! Eles também chamaram!”, apontou para os mais jovens e Cherry bufou, “Eles são crianças, não sabem o que fazem seu imbecil!”

“Não somos crianças.”, ambos disseram em uníssono e o mais velho apontou-lhes o dedo, “Perfeito. Então parem de me chamar assim também.”

“Desculpa Cherry.”, os dois tornaram a dizer ao mesmo tempo e Kaoru precisou de respirar fundo. Não ia perder a paciência. Não ia perder a compostura. Há idiotas em toda a parte, ele estar rodeados de tantos era só uma coincidência estatística.

O forno apitou e Joe foi buscar a comida para todos.

Claro que estava fantástica e Kojiro não escondia um certo orgulho cada vez que Kaoru lhe elogiava desmedidamente a sua comida. Ele era sempre implicativo e cínico, dar um elogio sincero assim deixava Kojiro sem saber como agir.

Apesar de ter outros clientes para servir, Joe voltava sempre para junto deles quando podia, ouvindo os três falarem de…skateboarding. Dava a sua opinião sobre o assunto também, ficando um pouco nostálgico ao ver a amizade de Langa e Reki e a sua paixão pelo desporto.

Também ele, um dia, tinha sido um adolescente esperançoso e com fé no futuro.

Depois deles irem embora e a maioria da clientela, sobrou apenas Kaoru. Ele ficava sempre a fazer-lhe companhia até fechar o restaurante e acabar de limpar tudo, por vezes até ajudando.

Naquela noite, estava ainda a tratar de negócios quando um par de braços fortes o segurou do nada e levantou da cadeira. Protestou. Não resultou em nada.

“Kojiro!”

“Princesa~”

Deu-lhe uma palmada no peito, sem muito sucesso. Kojiro tinha o peito duro.

“Eu não sou nenhum saco para andares a levar de um lado para o outro!”

“Hum? Oh verdade. Os sacos reclamam menos. Será que sua alteza se importaria de ficar calado por meio minuto?”

Cherry bufou e num gesto flexível e elegante, ajeitou-se no colo dele, abraçando-o com as pernas. As mãos de Joe foram parar às suas coxas, apertando a carne macia ali assim que conseguiram entrar pelo robe tradicional dele.

“Sabes que mais, Gorila?”, semicerrou os olhos e encostou o seu nariz no dele. Kojiro sorriu abertamente, “Humm?”

“Eu vou fazer com que te cales.”

Kojiro pestanejou e deu uma risada alta – espalhafatosa como só ele- e havia no seu olhar uma ternura genuína e devota. Era tão sincera e tão pura que Kaoru sentia o seu coração dar um pulo.

“Ah Kaoru, é por isso que te amo.”

Roubou-lhe um beijo inocente, sendo o gesto fácil graças à proximidade e Kaoru permitiu-se sorrir também, “É mesmo?”

“É.”

“É que eu só te amo por causa da comida.”

Kojiro tornou a rir e atirou-o para cima da cama. Cherry fez um guincho não muito elegante, logo se ajeitando nas almofadas e o outro flexionou os braços, “Pensei que era por causa do meu aspeto atrativo e da minha força sobre-humana.”

“Nah. É por causa da bolanhesa, mesmo.”

“És insuportável.” , disse com um sorriso e sentou-se na beira da cama, logo o puxando para o seu colo. Kaoru depressa se fez confortável em cima dele, onde tencionava passar a maior parte da sua noite. Segurou-se nos seus ombros, beijando-o de novo. Tinha desejado por fazer aquilo por tanto tempo que agora que o podia beijar quando quisesse parecia até mentira.

Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e de seguida afastou-se um pouco, “Kojiro?”

Aqueles olhos meigos continuavam a encara-lo e o homem de cabelos rosados suspirou, “Também te amo.”

“Eu sei.”

Foi a vez de Kaoru dar uma risada. Claro, claro que sabia. Afinal, talvez conseguissem ler pensamentos um do outro.


End file.
